Heart to Heart
by BelvedereLamb
Summary: Anna is upset after breaking up with Kristoff, and Elsa tries to comfort her.


Words: 806  
Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.

* * *

Elsa tries to make up for being such a horrible sister. She knows it will be years before Anna trusts her like she used to. Maybe they'll never get back to that point. But Elsa tries.

So when Elsa hears Anna crying, she peeks into Anna's room. Anna is just standing in empty space. She's still covered in the layers she'd left in that morning. Snow melts off of her boots and clothes, creating a puddle beneath her. Elsa hesitates for longer than she should, still afraid of touching people. Especially Anna. She takes a breath and does it though, touches her shoulder, needing to be there for Anna. Anna, being Anna, turns around and changes the contact into a full-blown hug. She cries into Elsa's shoulder, and Elsa scrunches her nose a bit at the snot Anna gets on her dress. There's something more urgent, however, so Elsa only says one thing.

"What happened?"

This only causes Anna to start crying even louder. Elsa panics, unsure of what to do. She pats Anna on the back a few times, and murmurs, "There, there," and hopes that Anna's forgiving personality will excuse her less-than-stellar social skills. It seems to work, at least, as Anna calms down enough to answer.

"I broke up with Kristoff."

Her voice shakes. Elsa pulls Anna even closer, grips her even tighter, and wonders how she could possibly respond to this. She says the first thing she can think of.

"Why?"

Elsa winces as the words leave her mouth. It sounds so stupid out loud. Anna sniffs and backs away. Elsa freaks out internally, but relaxes when Anna grabs a handkerchief off of her nightstand. Anna blows her nose, loudly, and Elsa smiles. She doubts Anna will ever reign anything in for the sake of appearances. When Anna speaks, her voice is much clearer.

"I just told him it... wasn't working out? I mean, I love Kristoff, I really do, but it's..."

Anna's voice wavers at the end, and she sniffs. Elsa stays back, unsure of what she can do except be there and listen.

"I love him, but it's friendship, you know?"

Elsa actually doesn't know, but she understands the concept enough to nod. Anna nods back, and the interactions almost makes Elsa smile. Her mouth twitches, but she tries to stay serious. Anna runs her fingers along the edge of the nightstand, then begins to pace as she continues.

"And I just feel so stupid, because I'm the one who started this, and I know I broke his heart, the look on his face when—but I couldn't, I—"

She stops moving and starts sobbing again, unable to keep speaking. Elsa moves closer to her but says nothing. She thinks of the times when she cried, alone in her room, surrounded by ice and full of frustration. She thinks of how much better she felt afterward, ready to begin again. And she lets Anna cry, because she needs to let it out. And Elsa stands by her side while Anna does just that. A few minutes pass before Anna calms down again. She walks over to the bed, taking Elsa's hand on her way there, and they sit side by side.

"Kristoff doesn't deserve that. He should be with someone who really loves him."

Elsa pauses, processing, and Anna sits quietly, content to wait for Elsa's response. Sometimes it strikes Elsa how much progress they've made, and she can hardly comprehend how lucky she is to have a sister willing to give her another chance. And she wants to make an effort too, she wants Anna to know that it's not going to waste this time. So she wraps her arm around Anna while she figures out what to say, and Anna rests her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Do you regret it?"

Elsa can't see Anna's face, but she can hear the certainty in her voice when she answers.

"No."

Elsa smiles. Anna acts before thinking most of the time, but Elsa can tell she thought this through. Maybe Anna is maturing a bit more, or it shows how important Kristoff is to her. Maybe both. Either way, Elsa is proud of her.

"Then you did the right thing. You can't change how you feel about someone."

Elsa closes her eyes for a moment. She's very familiar with the concept. Hopefully, Anna will be able to hear Elsa's sincerity.

They sit in silence for awhile, rare for Anna, but it's comfortable. Elsa knows Anna will sulk for long after this, and she doesn't want to think about how awkward seeing Kristoff after this will be. But the mood is lighter, and Elsa is happy that she could help Anna in some way. Eventually, Anna sits up straighter.

"Thanks, Elsa. You're the best big sister."

_Debatable_, Elsa thinks, but smiles nonetheless.

* * *

**AN:** It's been awhile! So, I sat down to write Anna and Kristoff's breakup. I've thought about their breakup a lot, and I like a calm version the most. In the movie, I felt like their romantic relationship was a bit rushed. So to me, it makes sense that Anna would realize she loved Kristoff but wasn't in love with him, especially since she spent the majority of the movie in love with Hans. Somehow, instead of writing this, I ended up with a drabble of Anna and Elsa bonding. Whoops?

For anyone wondering, my headcannon for Anna and Kristoff's breakup is that it's really bittersweet and sad, but both of them understand why it's happening. Kristoff still romantically likes Anna at that point, and he's really upset about it. Even after he calms down he's not sure how to talk to her. He avoids Anna for a long time until she forces a confrontation and they become friends again.

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
